disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ding and Oopo
Ding and Oopo are a sibling pair of Dwarf sorcerers in the Aladdin TV Series. History Ding and Oopo are two excessively powerful and immortal wizards. At some point in the past, they used their power to rule the world for a few centuries, but it became a humdrum routine for them due to having absolute power but no opposition to provide them thrills. To counter their eternal boredom, they started to play games, not with each other, but with players of their choosing to participate in competitions of their choosing. Unfortunately, the players they chose never survived their games, so they continued to travel the world for more players to repeat their insidious games once again and again. Role in the Series Ding and Oopo first appeared in the episode "The Game" as the main antagonist they take to Genie's unsuspecting word he'll give anything to win against Carpet.When Aladdin and the rest of the gang call Genie their friends they plead to join them and the teams are formed. The wizards bring the teams to the frozen north where they bobsled down to the play area. The first game is, Catch the polar bear. The rules: each team gets a rope. The first team who catches the bear wins. After a dangerous struggle it’s a tie.The teams, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and Abu don’t want to play anymore but the wizards make it clear that players can’t leave the game, and if the group tries then Agrabah would be burned down to the ground by the duo. The game: climb to the mountain top. The rules: it is not allowed to fly to the top or use a climb rope and it is not allowed to help one's opponent even if they’re about to fall to their death. Iago and Carpet where put in the breakers cage and when Genie climbed with a rope the Oopo cut off top. Things started to get nasty when Jasmine and Abu fell and where clinging on a ridge when Aladdin tried to help Oopo transported the hero away from his friends. Genie convinced Ding that if Jasmine and Abu die Oopo’s team had an advantage. Ding transported the princess and monkey down the mountain where they where save. Team Aladdin was done with the wizards, they refused to play their dangerous games any longer. But the slightly mad duo had another, final game in mind. The mountain was replaced by two active volcanoes with on top Iago and Abu. The rules: the first team who makes to the top plug the hole and save their friend wins, the other loses. Aladdin and Carpet rush up the mountain with a plug. Seconds later Jasmine and Genie go up to save Abu. Jasmine is the first to arrive but just as she’s about to plug the volcano it explodes under her leaving her to fall down. As Aladdin and Carpet who reach Iago but they too fall down they land on the plug floating in a lava river. After showing dissatisfaction of the performance of their players, Genie challenged them to do better by playing the game themselves, which they've never done before, and they decided to save Iago and Abu themselves by plugging the volcanoes. They then decided the next game they play will only be played by themselves and Genie gave them a videogame console game gift that was designed to incapable of being finished to keep the wizards occupied forever. Trivia * Ding's voice actor, Jonathan Freeman also voiced Jafar, while Oopo's voice actress, the late Marcia Wallace also worked with Scott Weinger and Dan Castellaneta on Full House and The Simpsons respectively. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Aladdin characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Adults Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Dwarfs Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters